


Vid: The Other Side

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanvids, M/M, Parabatai Feels, minor canon relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: I don't want to know what it's like to live without you- Ruelle, The Other Side





	Vid: The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the girls in JalecSquad, who I promised this vid to way back when the song was released. But I'm glad I managed to hold out for the season 2 finale.

**Music** : The Other Side, by Ruelle (edited by me, full length [on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVJp307TNTY))

**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_otherside.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 202mb)

 **Voiceover** :  
Jace: I'm Jace.

Alec: Alec.

A: I need him.

A: He needs me.

J: If you're staying, I'm staying.

J: We fight together.

A: Jace is a part of me.

J: There's no human bond that compares to what Alec and I have.

A: He's closer than blood, he's my parabatai.

J: Please don't leave me, Alec.

J: You love me, so?

J: I love you, too, Alec.

A: Jace!

J: Alec!

A: He's dead.

A: I can't live without him.

J: Alec and I - we can't be broken.


End file.
